This invention relates to membranes and, more particularly, this invention relates to a membrane unit for use in electrolytic cells.
There are many well-known membranes for use in electrolytic cells. For example, typical membranes include the perfluorinated carboxylic or sulfonic cation exchange membranes such as Nafion.RTM. manufactured by E. I. duPont de Nemours and Company or Flemion.RTM. manufactured by Asahi Glass Company, Ltd. These membranes are typically available in sheet form and employed in filter press-type or flat plate-type electrolytic cells having monopolar or bipolar electrodes. Examples of bipolar, filter press-type cells are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,779 and 4,108,742. These cells are used, for example, to carry out electrolysis of an aqueous alkali metal halide to produce a halogen, for example chlorine, and an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide. Generally, the bipolar, filter press-type electrolytic cell is composed of several bipolar unit cells arranged in series. One bipolar unit cell has an anode and cathode compartment separated by a partition wall. Typically, the anode and cathode are attached to opposite sides of the partition wall. The membrane is usually interposed between two adjacent unit cells to separate the anode compartment from the cathode compartment. A plurality of anode and cathode frames are installed in a parallel fashion and a longitudinal compressive, usually by a clamping means, is applied to the anode and cathode frames with the membrane interposed between the frames to form the electrolytic cell in toto.
It is common practice to interpose a gasket between the membrane and the anode or cathode frame to provide the electrolytic cell with fluid-tight, i.e., a liquid- and gas-tight seal to prevent leakage of electrolyte between anode and cathode compartments or to the atmosphere. It is important to have a complete liquid- and gas-tight seal in electrolytic cells because these cells typically operate under corrosive environments. Generally, one side of the gasket is in contact with the lateral face of an electrode frame and the other side of the gasket is in contact with one side of the membrane's peripheral surface.
Typical gasket materials include resilient material such as rubber or an elastomer. Commercial bipolar membrane electrolyzers generally use ethylene-propylene (EPM) or ethylene-propylene-diene (EPDM) as gasket material between the membrane and electrode frames. These materials tend to deform and expand outwardly as pressure is applied to the frames via the frame members. As the gaskets deform outwardly, certain membranes which are in contact with the gaskets tend to stretch when they are pulled under the pressure of the outwardly deforming gaskets. This stretching of the membrane beneath the gaskets employed on adjacent electrode frames can cause the membranes to break or tear when attempting to compress the frames into a fluid-tight cell. In addition, resilient gaskets require a high compressive force to effect a seal which increases the risk of breaking or tearing the membrane.
Any tears or breaks in the membranes may reduce current efficiency during operation, greatly increasing electrical current usage while reducing the electrolytic operating efficiency of the cell. Too great a drop in current efficiency and/or electrolytic operating efficiency can require costly shutdown of the entire cell while the damaged membrane or membranes are replaced.
It is desired to provide a membrane unit which will resist tearing upon application of a compressive force to the membranes gasket bearing surface.